


It's a thin line

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Lucifer x Reader smut with little in the way of plot





	It's a thin line

“Are you…you gotta be freakin’ kidding me.” Dean demanded arms crossed over his chest. The Winchesters wore twin expressions of disgust. You had imagined this scene in your head a couple hundred times before. Now it was happening in real time and it was worse than you’d thought.  
“How could you keep this from us? We’re a team, y/n! How could you lie to us like that?” The hurt in Sam’s eyes was so more painful than any hit you’d ever had to take. You and Sam had been thick as thieves since the day you’d met. You knew all his secrets and before today he’d thought he knew all of yours. If it was possible to have a platonic soulmate, well Sam Winchester was yours. He was your best friend.  
“I’m sorry, Sam. It was a mistake. The biggest mistake I have ever made. I wish I could take it back but I can’t. The thing is, I can’t keep lying about it either. I had to come clean.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him. “You had sex with Lucifer.” Sam drawled his tone was flat. God how he must hate you. To find out his best friend had slept with the devil after everything he had done to Sam. The Winchesters would never forgive you.  
“Satan? Really? Did you forget how many people lost their lives because of that bag of dicks?” Dean demanded angrily.  
Your stomach roiled with disgust and fear. The sick thing was that you hadn’t forgotten. You knew all too well what Lucifer had done and had no doubt that he was capable of worse.  
The first time he’s come to you, you’d fought him tooth and nail, but in the middle of the fight you’d found yourself locking lips in the most confusing all be it sensual make out session of your life.  
You took a shaking breath. You didn’t know what else you could say. “I know it’s wrong and I should have told you from the beginning but - ”  
“Wait…Are you still sleeping with him?!”  
Sam inquired with dismay.  
You remained silent.  
“Wow. So, it’s all good now that you’re with him huh? Let me guess, you’re in love with him. You’re a real piece of work, y/n.” You stared at Dean wide eyed, shocked at what you were hearing.  
“Well, I got news for you, sweetie. Lucifer isn’t a project. He’s never gonna change.”  
“He’s the freaking Devil, y/n.” Sam piped up suddenly. Dean shook his head in disbelief.  
“We’re leaving today and it’s better if you don’t come with us.” He informed you. “Come on, Sam.” Dean led the way out of the room Sam in tow.

You sat on the bed and cried until you couldn’t shed another tear. You knew you had no right to feel hurt and abandoned, but you did. You brought this upon yourself. Lying to the closest thing you had to family about something as big as this hadn’t been right, it certainly never felt right, but you had chosen to do it anyway. You had several reasons at the time it all started, but now they seemed like justifications.  
“It’s no one’s business but ours” Lucifer’s voice shushed you patronizingly. The words he’d said to you six months ago now echoed in your head making you shudder.  
You wiped angrily at the tears and went to rinse your face in the bathroom sink. You turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on your face. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t make you feel better. You dried your face in a hand towel. Then you caught sight of your reflection. Worthless. Naive. Fool. You hurled the words at yourself like razors. You had a bad habit of craving punishment when you screwed up. The sound of wings and wind came from the room behind you. “Castiel?” You called hopefully, watching for the angel’s reflection in the mirror. The tall figure of a familiar blonde man appeared before your eyes in the glass. You gripped the edges of the sink so hard your hands hurt.  
“Something wrong, beautiful?” He inquired in that eternally teasing tone of his. You swallowed nervously as he came closer.  
“What do you want Lucifer?” You asked tiredly.  
His pale blue eyes remained locked on yours in the mirror.  
“I felt your distress. I came to make sure you were okay. Are you?” He was so close to you now that you could touch him if you wanted to. You had to work to remind yourself that you were disgusted by his lack of conscience.  
“No.” You ground out still holding onto the sink. “ I lied to Sam and Dean. I have been lying to them for months because of you and you could care less about how that makes me feel.”  
His brow quirked in the reflection. “Of course I care about how you feel.” He assured you quietly. “That’s why I came.”  
You closed your eyes and let out a deep breath that was somewhere between a sigh and a sob. “Stop it. You’re lying.” Unable to endure the Devil’s brilliant stare any longer you squeezed your eyes shut.  
“I care about you, y/n.” He insisted and put his hands on your shoulders.  
You kept your eyes closed but didn’t move away. “The Winchesters may be upset with you right now, but give them some time and I assure you, they’ll get over it.” He sounded so sure of it. He was so fucking arrogant. Asshole.  
“And what if they don’t?” You huffed jerking away from him.  
“They will.” He claimed kissing the back of your neck. Cocky. Lying. Son of a-  
“Stop it!” You complained ducking forward. You didn’t miss the look of resentment that passed over his handsome face. He hated to feel rejected.  
“Sam will forgive you. He will.” He meant to comfort you but all you heard was his self assured tone. He wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“I’m not kidding, damn it.” You tried to sound tough but your voice shook, betraying you. Lucifer had a knack for making you feel vulnerable. You felt an undeniable connection to him, the last being on earth that a human should ever trust. It was like the logical part of your brain shut off when he was around.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better.” He murmured. His hand snaked it’s way up your shirt. You felt your skin tingle under the coolness of his touch.  
“Please, don’t.” You whispered, but it was no use. He knew you wanted him as surely as you knew he wanted you. His other hand worked the clasp at your back. Your bra, the traitorous rag loosened under your shirt. His hand maneuvered its way under the hanging cup and curled possessively over your naked breast. A sigh escaped your lips at the contact. You heard the sound of his pants being unzipped and then the heavy material hit the floor. You couldn’t hide your body’s reaction. Your nipples tightened taught and aching. His big hand found it’s way to the button at the front of your jeans and pried them open. Your eyes met his in the mirror.  
‘Are you okay with what I’m doing?’ You read the question in his expression and nodded giving him your consent. He’d never force you to do anything, but you still felt bewildered by this. His hand massaged your breast and you relaxed into his touch. “Arms up.” He commanded suddenly and you raised them eager to be rid of it. Lucifer took the hem of your shirt in both hands and pulled up over your head. Your bra hung limp and useless over your chest, one strap still in place, the other hanging precariously off your shoulder. His fingertips ghosting over your skin left goosebumps trailing behind as he slid the straps down over your arms. The bra hit the ground by your feet. His shining blue eyes remained transfixed by the sight of your bare breasts reflected in the mirror. You watched as he pushed your jeans down your hips.  
“You have no idea how much I want you.” He told you pressing his erection against your ass. “ I think I do.” You murmured softly. Lucifer took off his shirt and put his arms around you. His chest pressed against your back, he leaned forward and kissed your neck. The scruff on his jaw made you shiver with anticipation. He nipped at your ear as his hand drifted down your stomach and into your panties. He groaned in appreciation of how wet you were. His middle finger slipped easily through your folds. His cock jerked the slightest bit as he began strumming his middle and index finger back and forth over your clitoris. Pre cum wet your lower back as his arousal grew in tandem with yours. Your breaths came out as little gasps. His continued ministrations made you squirt, cum drenching your panties. A bit leaked down your inner thigh.  
“Fuck, y/n. You’re soaking wet.” He moaned. To your surprise he stopped and removed his hand from your panties.  
“Turn around.” His voice was hoarse, his breathing uneven. You turned slowly to face him, light headed and still wanting. You hated that he could make you feel this way. Hated that you wanted more.  
“I hate you.” You hissed as you watched him get down onto his knees. He followed the wet trail of cum up your thigh with his tongue. “But you want me.” It wasn’t a question. You both knew it was true. Despite his arrogance, cruelty, daddy issues, and murderous tendencies you wanted him. His forked tongue lapped through your wet folds making you shiver. You glared down into his pretty blue eyes as he licked and sucked making you wetter and wetter. He took hold of your clit between his lips and latched on, alternating between nibbling and sucking. Your hands fisted in his hair as your body shuddered in pleasure. Your grip on him loosened as you came down from your high.  
His hands tugged at your hips and you melted down onto the floor with him. He took you into his arms, stroking your hair soothingly. You shied away from his touch. You felt you didn’t deserve to be comforted.  
“Stop fighting this. It’s pointless.” He murmured as he kissed your neck and collar bone. You sighed relaxing against him. There was no point in saying it. He was the devil. You were a hunter. He would always try to persuade you, you would always fight to resist him. Nothing was ever going to change that. He lay you down onto the floor before him. You watched as you had so many times before as Lucifer angles his hips in the right position to enter you, his lean body covering yours. He sighed as he sank slowly into your wet pussy.  
It was like you’d just let go of a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. You had not been aware of how much you missed him until he entered you. Relief spread over you in small increments as he filled you and withdrew over and over again. His movements were slow and deliberate. You gripped his arms tightly as he thrust into you deeply. Sex with Lucifer was always so intense. You never left his arms feeling anything less than completely satisfied. His lips trailed hot wet kisses across your chest. You moaned when he took your aching nipple into his mouth sucking gently. The base of his shaft rubbed against your clitoris with each thrust. By the time he was ready to cum you were whimpering beneath him, overwhelmed by the sensitivity of your skin. Everywhere your bodies made contact felt like too much and at the same time, not enough.  
“What do you need me to do?” He growled, his blue eyes burning with lust. You hated when he nade you beg. You glared up at him defiantly. He cursed, freezing mid thrust.  
“Answer the question.” He thundered panting from the effort it took to control himself. When you still didn’t answer he switched tactics, nipping gently at your chin and jaw. “Y/n?” He demanded. You thrust your hips forward taking him to the base. He shuddered, fighting to keep from spilling into you. His nostrils flared slightly and you knew he’s accepted defeat. He started thrusting harder and faster making you gasp in delight.  
You called his name as you came, clinging tightly to him as you found your release. He rocked into you one final time before he allowed himself to cum.  
“Y/n, oh fuck, y/n ” he groaned and you felt his cock spurt inside of you. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling you thought dreamily as you lay in each others arms.  
Being cuddled up in a bubble bath with him was the most relaxing thing you’d experienced in a while, but not even the warm soapy water could wash away the feelings of guilt and remorse you had every time you thought of the Winchesters.  
“I can’t keep doing this.” You told him.  
He laughed mirthlessly his cool breath tickling your cheek.  
“You say that every time we do this.” He pointed out kissing your cheek then your lips.  
You frowned disappointed with yourself. You found it impossible to stay away from him and to your displeasure he had recently seemed to have contracted the same virus. He nuzzled your neck and held you closer to him.  
“When will you stop fighting this and just give in?” His offhand tone didn’t match the seriousness of his expression.  
“I’ll never give in.” You swore for the millionth time.  
“Why not?” He asked tracing your jaw lightly with the tip of his finger.  
“Because you want to destroy what I work so hard to protect.” You intoned, your voice devoid of emotion. You sat there in silence for a long while wondering what the hell you were doing cuddling with Satan. Things between you were starting to get far too cozy for your peace of mind.  
“What if I don’t want that anymore?” He said quietly.  
“But you do.” You sighed stroking your fingers through his golden hair.  
“What if I want to change?”  
You stiffened offended. Now he was just toying with you. “Well then I’d assume that hell has frozen over.” You quipped dryly.  
“Maybe it has.” He insisted licking the crook of your neck. You pushed at his shoulders having had enough of his illusions.  
“What is it that you want exactly? To torture me? To goad me into going dark side? What?” You seethed.  
Lucifer watched you speculatively. This thing between you was starting to grate on your nerves. For every time you had pushed him away, he’d come back twice. It seemed that no matter what you said or did he still wanted you. If you were being completely honest with yourself, your opinion of him was beginning to shift toward sympathetic and you’d be damned if you were gonna be that girl. The girl making excuses for all the fucked up things your psycho boyfriend did.  
“I want the chance to redeem myself.” He said suddenly. You gawked at him eyes wide with shock.  
“You want to redeem yourself?” You asked incredulously.  
He nodded once. His expression blank.  
“How?”  
He thought about t for a moment. “You save people. I can help you.” He said simply.  
You burst into laughter. “Y-you can help me?”  
The Devil’s brow furrowed in disdain.  
“You’re the reason I have to save lives in the first place.” You reminded him, sobering a bit at his expression.  
He pouted like a petulant child.  
“Well then what better way to redeem myself than by helping you to protect human lives?”  
Your smile faltered when you realized he wasn’t joking. “Oh no, no no no. You can’t be serious?” You asked.  
Ice blue eyes gazed down at you intently. It was like he was willing you to take him seriously, to understand. He seemed somehow desperate. For what? Forgiveness? To your chagrin you found you couldn’t stand the idea of denying anyone a second chance, not even Satan.  
“Fine.” You muttered in annoyance.  
“Really?” He raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Yes. You can go on hunts with me. You groaned already regretting feeling sorry for him.  
“You won’t be sorry.” He assured you a smirk playing on his lips. Somehow you couldn’t quite bring yourself to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut...?  
> Smut.


End file.
